A Stark Truth
by Create-tion
Summary: When Howard and Maria were killed...They had a secret. Not many people knew. Howard was trying to protect Maria. That secret was taken the night they were killed. The asset took the secret to the very people who wanted it. Years later the secret had grown. Evie Stark was an adult who'd been shoved around by Hydra for too long. She just wanted to meet her brother...finally. RATED M
1. Let's Play a Game

Tony was livid. It was the fourth time this week that someone, with an untraceable ID, had been hacking his computer systems. It was fast. They were a hard hitter. This person was able to annihilate his firewalls like they were candy. It pained his ego to admit it, but he was starting to think that this person was almost _almost_ as intelligent as he was. They found his little tricks inside the system and exploited them, working around them, and they were gunning each time for JARVIS. Every hack they got closer to the main system, the heart of his work, and it was unnerving him. SHEILD had been tracking them the best they could but frankly their technology wasn't at his caliber. He'd spent the last three night skirting this jackasses computer trail to end up at two dead ends, and one fried hard drive at an address that was vacant. Tony sighed leaning back in his chair beside Dummy. He tipped a beer back against his lips swigging it before running a hand down his face. He had them. He just had to wait. The next time they hacked him, SHILED would be so far up their ass, they wouldn't be able to sit. He'd made a cyber-trap based off the ways the person was hacking his system, projecting the way they'd hack next, and when they made it to this point…they'd be stuck. He'd be able to find them instantly and the SHEILD agents would take them into custody. He wanted to see this person face to face.

His computer screen came to life.

Firewalls went insane, blinking and writing, re-writing…

He had them.

A screen came up and he smirked. There was the trap. All he needed was two minutes and this asshole was toast.

He leaned back and watched.

And waited…

His jaw dropped. Within thirty seconds this person had sent ware in to eat their way out of the trap he'd set. It wasn't more than forty seconds before they were another ten frames into the computer system.

"No fucking way." He mouthed agitated. There was no way they were that good. He sent in another wall and alerted SHEILD to start tracing the address again. Perhaps they could get a log this time while he threw up everything he could think of.

"Let's play a game asshole." Tony mouthed pressing keys on his projected hologram screen in front of his face. "Oh yeah…keep up." He grinned. They were fast. He was faster.

While Tony played hacker with his friend SHEILD sent multiple agents towards the lock that they finally had on the address. It was a real beat up apartment on the lower side of the town. Sharon wasn't actually pleased to be sent out on this hunt but she knew that they had to get a lock on this person. Whoever they were and whatever they had planned, it was going to be trouble. There were too many secrets that they could get a hold of inside Tony's systems to let this slide. Tony hadn't been able to fix the problem so SHEILD had stepped up and into his business. Sharon turned a corner getting her gun out ready to bust in the door. They wouldn't have long to get inside, they had no idea if this person was armed, and they didn't know what to expect. She let another agent take the chance to knock on the door.

"Miss…" she paused. "Miss can you open up? It's Melanie from downstairs." They used a neighbor's name. "I was wondering if I could borrow some…" there was padding inside the apartment before they heard the lock click. Sharon moved quickly out of sight. The agent was dressed in normal clothes, so Sharon would blow her.

The door opened.

"Borrow what?" A girl answered the door. She was taller than the agent standing in front of her. She had moderately tanned skin, messy dark brown locks which were snarled up into a messy ponytail at the top of her head, and she was covered in car grease. She wore a stained old black tank top and baggy jeans. She was a worker type, had to be a car junkie, and Sharon was watching her intently. She had round wide chocolate eyes that settled on the girl as she looked down at her.

"I uhm…" the agent fumbled. "I needed a charger…for my phone." She mumbled. The girl looked her over once before sighing. She leaned against the door with her hip and adjusted something around her ear. Sharon noticed it was a head set, the kind computer geeks and gamers wore.

"What, did Jeremy tell you I have tech gear?" she asked idly. The agent nodded rubbing her arm.

"Y-yeah. I just need a iphone charger."

"Four, five? What?" the girl asked opening the door more. "Come on in." she motioned for the girl. As the agent moved to walk in Sharon came in behind. They shared a glance as the girl was walking inside with her back to them.

"Freeze." Sharon spoke clearly. She steadied her hands on the gun in case she needed it, still pointing it at the ground.

"Excuse…oh." she turned to see the agents facing her. She took a small breath before smirking. Once they'd stepped inside, they noticed the vast amount of computers set up like a gamer's dream in the living room. Screens whirred and blazed to life, constantly moving.

"You're under arrest for hacking government property." Sharon spoke. She couldn't understand why the girl was still smirking like that. She put her hands up walking towards Sharon.

"It's not really arrest if it's not the police." She said smartly as the other agent moved to cuff her hands behind her back.

"It's arrest." Sharon clarified narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"SHEILD's not really the same thing." She shrugged letting the girl put her arms back.

"Not another word." Sharon warned her standing in front of her. They looked eye to eye.

"I'll only speak with Tony Stark." The brunette grinned at the blonde. Weeks of pissing off the billionaire had finally paid off. She finally had the outcome she wanted.

"He would like to speak with you too." Sharon grabbed her wrists and started moving her towards the door.

"Perfect." The girl chuckled as Sharon ripped the head gear off her head pushing her through the doorway.

Finally she was going to get what she wanted. Maybe this time she'd keep Hydra off her back long enough to let the truth out…

Maybe she'd get to Tony…

They couldn't stop her this time.


	2. Science!

Evelynn stayed silent as Sharon adjusted her into the SHEILD van. She put her back to the cold metal and pressed her back keeping Evelynn a safe distance away from the agents themselves. A small determined smirk moved past Evie's lips. Then it settled into a determined frown. So far, there hadn't been a HYDRA movement to take her back. She was braced for it but she figured it was only proper to warn the agents in the car with her of the danger. As a contracted member of HYDRA, not by choice, Evie had no actual right to vacate the safe home they'd provided. Well, their money provided, but no one was paying attention to the details. The way it was played out simply; she was contracted by HYDRA, raised by them honestly, and the vast majority of her income came from them. Her apartment was paid for with blood money from a hack job she'd completed a couple years ago. She had to admit, they paid well. They'd never paid as well as they had when she'd worked on that _arm_ though. She sighed letting the air slide between her teeth before looking at the blonde.

"You should be prepared." Evie said firmly.

"And why is that?" Sharon asked giving the younger girl a droll stare.

"They've never let me go before…I can't see why they'd start now. I just had to try though." The agent beside Sharon looked at her phone and tapped the earpiece at her ear.

"We have two vehicles trailing us. Armored vehicles." The agent told Sharon.

"Who's never let you go before?" Sharon wanted the answer.

"HYDRA. Good luck with that. You might want to uncuff me. I can help." Sharon scoffed before letting out a chuckle.

"No way in hell kid."

The car suddenly jerked sideways and rolled. There was an explosion. Evelynn was thrown forward against the other side of the van as Sharon and the other agent braced themselves. Evie cusses as her head slammed into the metal of the car and she crumpled down to the floor. That was going to sting and leave a nasty bruise tomorrow. Her head actually spun a moment before the car stopped sliding and they were able to start moving again.

"Get her and keep her in your custody!" Sharon snapped going for the doors at the back of the van.

"No! Don't open it!" Evie shouted trying to get to her feet. Too late. Sharon opened the doors to six men armed and firing away inside the car. Evie sucked in a breath and smashed Sharon down, knocking her over, and out of the first line of bullets that sprayed the metal of the car behind them.

"Are you hit?" Sharon asked breathlessly crawling over Evie. She pushed the girl under her body curling her up under the seat inside the car as more bullets rained over them. She at least had a vest on, Evie was completely exposed.

"No. You're an idiot!" the girl snapped up at her. "Shut the doors! It's an armored car!" she yelled over the noise.

"On it!" the other agent suddenly shouted back slamming the car doors shut again. There was a resounding click as they were locked into place. Evie let a breath out.

"We don't take orders from a prisoner!" Sharon expelled eyeing Evie dangerously.

"Shut up and give me your electro-wand." Evie sat up. "Well, uncuff me first, then give me the light stick." Sharon's mouth came open slightly.

"I am not doing either of those things." She said firmly.

"Do you want to die? I don't. I want to get out of this, eat a couple large fries, and then go to jail. Ok? I can get us out of this. I have an idea. Uncuff me. Give me the damn glow wand." Evie snapped angrily meeting Sharon's eyes. The girl was determined. That's when it hit her. The girl was smart. If she could hack Tony's computers, she had to be intelligent. It was quite possible that she could in fact help them work their way out of this. It would be minutes before SHEILD reinforcements arrived and the problem was that they were low on time. The men outside the car were now pounding on the metal. It wouldn't be long until they busted through.

"What are you going to do?" Sharon asked her.

"Not enough time to explain. Science. Uncuff me." She verified turning to offer her wrists to Sharon. There was a small rustle and pop before the cuffs clicked off. Evie sighed in relief before whipping around putting her hand out for the tazer-like stick.

"If you run…" Sharon started.

"I don't want to run damnit! I _want_ to meet Tony Stark. Just let me get us out of there so you can get my ass safely to him." She jerked the stick off Sharon's belt and clicked it to life.

"Be careful with that…" the agent told Evie. She was on edge with the girl having that weapon but Evie had shoved her down out of the way of bullets. Maybe she could be trusted.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't need a lesson in safety Barbie." Evie mouthed off as she knelt on the ground cradling the wand in her lap. The electricity crackled in her hands, she was careful not to touch that end, and she popped the bottom end off the handle.

"What are you…" Sharon started to ask.

"Science." Evie muttered shooting a glare up at Sharon. "Now, stop distracting me. Shut up." Her fingers moved through the wires at the base of the wand. She picked through certain ones combing for a specific color. Within seconds, Sharon watched the girl grab one and pull. She ripped it out. Within the very instant that it snapped from the base the electo-stun went insane. The controlled fine-tuned electrical impulse was gone. Evie sputtered shutting it off quickly before they were all barbeque in a van. Sharon jumped back wide eyed shielding the other agent.

"What the hell was _that_?" Evie stood up grinning to Sharon's shocked face.

"Absolute chaos. It's an uncontrolled current now. I can pretty much throw it at them and guarantee that every guy with a gun surrounding us will drop like a fly." She moved to open the door. "Now stand back, or you're going down too." Sharon promptly moved from Evie's space.

She threw the door open.

Fire opened again, someone grabbed her shoulder, and she clicked the wand's button.

There was an immense shock wave of electricity that even Evie couldn't pull herself back in time. Sharon gripped her and pulled her back away from the impulse. Breath left Evie's lips. When the overload of energy finally killed the wand the men surrounding them were twitching with enough fever to be foaming at the mouth. Evie tried to stand back up and get away from Sharon's vice like grip on her arm but she felt pain rip through her shoulder.

"Stop trying to stand. You're shot stupid." Sharon quipped in her ear. "Stay still." Evie sucked in a breath shaking her head.

"It's not the first time I've been shot!" she snapped back. "It's…there's…something. It was laced." She staggered falling to the ground. Sharon and the other agent were hauling her up to get her into a car that was coming speeding down the street; another SHEILD car.

"Stay with me kid. Come on…Tony Stark remember? You wanted to talk to him…" her eyes fluttered back as a wave of heat and pain ripped through her chest.

Her vision blurred.

"Stay with us ok. Loosing blood fast!" Sharon yelled beside her on the back seat of the car. There had to be someone else in the car with them. She felt hands pulling her up. She felt things being pushed down against her. Pain. Something rippled through her as the heat intensified.

"Blood pressure is dropping…heart rate…"

"Keep her alive!" Sharon snapped.

Evie's vision blurred.

"I gotta…gotta meet him…" Evie whispered. "Just…j-ust once." HYDRA wouldn't kill her now. They couldn't. She was so damn close.

So…close.


	3. It's All True, I Swear

Evie woke up to some doctor propping her body up in a chair. She groaned, her head falling to the side, before jerking back upright. Her eyes would not blink clear of the haze but her ears could make out short bits of speech around her. Everything was slow motion. The world was still spinning and her body was beginning to come back around. She still felt sticky and hot. She shifted with the movements of the man who was adjusting her and a wave of pain rippled across her chest. She groaned shivering gently.

"Easy there kiddo." Sharon's voice was back. Evie groaned louder. It had to be that bitch who was still here.

"What happened?" she asked having hoped that she'd have been back home and this were a bad dream. She knew better. The only real hope she had was that SHIELD had gotten her safely to see Stark. That was the only hope she had left at this point because if she'd failed, and HYDRA had them all captive, they would kill her for pulling this stunt. It was the ballsiest thing she'd ever done. Trying to make contact with Tony was the one thing they'd always forbidden. They'd threatened his life anytime she got the guts to bring it up. Up until now, he'd never been strong enough. He'd never been smart enough. He'd been cocky and unprotected. Then the Avenger's had happened.

God knows Evie had spent her entirety of spare time tracking everything the Avenger's did. She knew who they were. Knew their data bases from the SHIELD computers, hacked their backgrounds, everything about them she knew. Oh, and she'd spent time digging around Fury's life and even had gone as far as to stalk him for a few weeks. She'd stopped abruptly one day when he'd done the very thing she'd wished he would. He talked Tony down from a giant doughnut. He'd asked him to join the Avenger's. Evie knew then that Tony was safe. It was about the best and only shot she'd ever have at getting to him. She waited of course. She waited until he was more submersed into the team because she knew from watching him over the years that Tony didn't make friends well. HYDRA did track everything she did though, so when her stalking got to be obsessive, they took the time to beat it back out of her…literally. They'd then dumped her back at her apartment with a broken jaw, broken rips, a fractured arm, and a head wound the size of a baseball. It was up to her to take care of it after that. They needed her.

They needed her intelligence and technology expertise, because let's face it, they couldn't get Tony. She was the next best thing. They'd once threatened to wipe her but a very wonderful scientist had mentioned that wiping her would have meant wiping all of her tech. skills with her memories. It wasn't like they'd just be wiping her memories, because the tech. skills were part of the memories, and she'd have to relearn it every time they'd wipe her. They couldn't risk that. She was too good. They'd also refrained from pinning her against Tony in any way shape or form with technology because they were afraid he'd notice the similarities in the way she worked. At the moment, after hacking him, she was betting on him picking up on that. However, he might not, because he was a cocky bastard and he wouldn't want to acknowledge the person who hacked him with that much credit.

"You got shot…with a poison laced bullet. Care to explain that?" Sharon asked. She helped Evie sit up in the bed.

"I told you." Evie sighed out before getting her vision under control to look up at Sharon. "They don't want me near him. But he's…safe now. He's got people to keep him safe. I had to try." She muttered still slightly buzzed from the pain killers they'd injected her with.

"Who…?" Sharon snapped.

"HYDRA!" Evie hissed bringing a hand up to her head. She held it a long moment.

"What do you have to do with HYD…" Sharon started.

"Mr. Stark is waiting in the conference room for the meeting to begin." JARVIS cut in politely.

"Tell him to wait." Sharon ground out but Evie's head snapped up.

"No!" she said desperately. "No. Please." Her eyes found Sharon's and the woman raised an eyebrow at the sheer begging there in her face.

"Fine…but you're not completely with it." Sharon started to help her to her feet.

"I've been more drunk than this." Evie steadied her feet on the ground and shoved away from Sharon. "I can walk. Just…take me where I need to be."

"You're still under arrest." Sharon reminded her. Evie glanced at her before rolling her eyes.

"Not really different from how I live every day." She said before letting Sharon go ahead of her.

By the time they'd made the elevator trip up to the correct floor, and Sharon had put cuffs back on her, Evie was starting to feel more in control of her body. The pain killers weren't as strong as she'd originally thought but that had given her a hazy mind. She was starting to get itchy though. There was a strain in her body as an uneasiness settled in her lower stomach. She was nervous. This wasn't the kind of nervous she'd felt when they'd first introduced her to the soldier with a cybernetic arm. This was not the nervous she'd felt as she worked diligently on his cyber arm hoping and praying that he didn't reach over and snap her neck like he'd done to his last technician. Her hands were unsteady now shaking behind her back as they were cuffed. She was nervous on a whole different level. This was bone deep. It was a fear that he'd reject her. It was a fear that she could get him killed. It was a fear that he wouldn't want her. It was a fear that she'd be unwanted. Again. Like always…

Sharon nudged the board room open allowing Evie to walk inside. She almost gaped at the expansive size of the board room. There were four long tan walls, lined with expensive paintings and tables with small elaborately painted vases and lavish flowers. There was also a long mahogany table in the center of the room lined with fourteen or sixteen chairs…and at the head, across the room, sat Tony Stark. Evie stopped. She wanted to take in the sight of him. He was healthy looking, stronger than the last time she'd seen him beat up on the news with the Avengers. He was dressed in a regular graphic shirt, which sported Star Wars, and jeans. Something about seeing him in person triggered her body to tense. Sharon stopped beside her and grabbed her arm.

"Do not try anything." She warned her low in Evie's ear.

"Let her go. She can't do anything while she's handcuffed." Tony laughed standing from his chair. Evie realized vaguely that she was still dressed in her bloody greasy clothes from that morning. He motioned to a chair as Sharon released her.

"Sit." He said grinning. "I want to get to know you kid. Possibly the best hacker I've ever met. I mean," he paused as she made her way across the room to sit down, "You're not as good as I am…but you're good."

"It's natural…but it's also my job." She replied staring up at him about three feet away from him.

"When you say job…I tracked your bank accounts and files…" she sighed getting to business as he was about to start questioning her.

"And they all led to HYDRA operatives and stationed facilities?" she clarified. "Yeah, I work for them." She shrugged in her seat. She leaned back letting it swivel just a little away from him to face the table. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye waiting for a response.

"You wanted to see me. They told me you wanted to talk to me. Why?" he put a hand on the table. "You didn't put all that effort into trying to piss me off just to play a game. You wanted my attention." He watched her intently.

"Yeah…I did." She looked at the table.

"Why?" he asked again. She wanted to find the words. It was now or never. He wouldn't believe her. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath in to let it back out frustrated.

"Because you're my brother." She whispered. Tony was silent. It was a long pregnant moment before he laughed. He burst out laughing and ran a hand through his tussled hair.

"Kid that's a good one. Man." He smirked shaking his head. "You're something else."

She glared up at him now angrily. Tony stopped laughing. There was an intensive heat in her eyes. Man, this girl really thought she was his sister.

"JARVIS…" Evie said dryly.

"He only responds to people I've programmed ki…"

"Yes ma'am?" JARVIS replied. Tony's brow furrowed.

"Scan my DNA and Genetic code. Show statistics in comparison with Stark, Tony." She stated. Tony raised an eyebrow. JARVIS should not have been answering her so openly.

"This will take a moment." JARVIS said. Tony and Evie waited a small device appeared in the room. There was a tiny ball flying, hovering towards her, and without warning it let lose a holographic scan light that covered her head to toe. She didn't flinch.

"Scanning…" JARVIS stated.

Tony blinked.

"Complete." JARVIS chimed. Evie waited. She felt sweat bead to the nape of her neck.

"Results?" she asked before looking Tony in the eyes.

"98% compatibility in genetic coding with Stark, Tony. It can be positively confirmed that Stark, Tony and…." JARVIS paused. Evie realized he had no name for her.

"Evie." She started. "Evelynn." She corrected.

"And Evelynn are related. Most likely relation concluded: Siblings." Tony's jaw started to drop open.

His brain was working in circles.

"How?" he breathed out. "They've been de…"

"Mom was pregnant when they were in the crash." Her voice was low. She couldn't take her eyes away from her brother. "They took me out of her."


	4. Oh Hell NO

"I…" Tony started, unable to believe the situation in front of him. His mind was whirling a thousand miles a minute. Tony wasn't exactly sure how much of this story he believed. So…so what? She could just be the same DNA. He started to calm down. It wasn't uncommon for HYDRA to genetically alter children, people, and soldiers. She could just be an experiment. In said case, she was most likely here to disarm him. She was sent to worm her way in and take information. They'd only recently stumbled upon HYDRA files in the mess of information that Tony had uncovered from some mission reports. They really didn't know a whole lot about them to be honest. It seemed they were a few crazies acting on their own and not the once great operation they'd been before. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle. He couldn't let that happen. Getting a grip on his head and heart, which was getting way too old for this shit, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Listen." She started making eye contact again. "All I've ever wanted is to just meet you. They always…"

"That's enough princess." Tony cut her off. "Not buying this sob story. Sharon." He nodded to the SHIELD agent. She came forward, taking Evie by the arm to haul her up to her feet.

"What?" Evie said suddenly, her eyes were on him in a wide set fear. "It's not…what do you mean _not buying it_!?" she snapped. Sharon yanked her back as she took a step forward angrily towards Stark.

"I don't trust you kid. That's what I mean. HYDRA is very effective at replicating and altering DNA. The fact that you share mine is not really proof that we're siblings." He sighed out. Evie felt her heart drop. Her stomach rolled over.

"I'm not _lying_!" She seethed out between her teeth. God, for once, she wasn't lying. For once this was a real feeling! She didn't have those often because normally she was secluded from people. HYDRA didn't want her near others and they'd made it clear that if someone figured her out then they'd have to kill her or whoever figured it out. They'd have lost a valuable asset. Panic started to set in. he didn't believe her. No. Not now. Please not now…she couldn't get put into custody with SHIELD. There was no telling how many HYDRA agents were lurking there still. If Rumlow got ahold of her, she was done for. She hated him. He'd taken her back into custody once before…it still haunted her. Nobody in SHIELD knew about the HYDRA agents…that's what made her trying this so damn scary and dangerous. Who she could trust was very very limited.

"Go ahead and take her." Tony nodded to Sharon. "I'll look into the details later."

Evie fought against Sharon's grip now hard. She tried to pull out of her grip, wrestling, and fighting. Sharon sighed and jammed an elbow in her ribs knocking the wind out of her. The blonde then pulled a stun baton out and put it against the base of Evie's spine. She jerked sharply shaking going down to her knees.

"I'm _NOT_ lying!" Evie screamed before Sharon was forced to hit her with the baton again. This time, she knocked her out.

Hours later Evie woke up again. For the second time, she felt like her head was going to explode from the multiple concussions that she'd suffered in one day. She blinked trying to settle her attention on anything but the constant thrumming in her head as she sat up. Looking around she saw that she was encased in a cell like structure with three metal walls and one clear glass one. She couldn't see through the other side of the glass wall but her own reflection was glaring back at her. She looked herself over. She had been laying on her side. The first immediate thing that hit her was the amount of stress evident on her face. She needed to wipe that off. HYDRA could smell fear and they would use that against her. Poker face it was. She rearranged her features into something less shocked. On top of that she was also very dirty.

She hadn't really paid attention before, because she would normally have showered before bed, but her face and arms were covered in grease. Her clothes were also dirty and grease covered as well. She caught sight of the burn mark on her right forearm where she'd neglected to wear long sleeves while working on her street race car the night before. She looked like a hobo. Letting a slow breath from her lips, she pulled herself upright and started to get to her feet. She was obviously in jail and she was obviously not getting a shower. Feebly she tried blowing at her long brown bangs, which had escaped her ponytail in the shuffle, because she didn't have her hands to use. There was a chance that she could take the time to sit down and slide the cuffs and her wrists under her body so that they'd at least be in front of her, but honestly that would be too much effort at the moment. She just didn't have it in her. She glared at the glass again with the knowledge, or at least she'd bet on it, that someone was watching her through it. They were probably observing her for notes. She wondered, as she walked across the expanse of the cell, when they would transfer her to a real cell. This was a holding cell. She knew because HYDRA agents had brought her to them on occasion. Well, they had technically also been SHIELD agents but with all the double crossing she stopped trying to split hairs on who was on who's side a very long time ago. Pacing. Evie was pacing.

Tony watched from a video feed to the cell as the girl started pacing the room. Her head was bent and she seemed restless. From the moment she'd woken up, it had become clear that she wasn't one to stay still long. He did take into account that there was nothing in the cell. He was wondering vaguely what would happen if she needed to go to the bathroom. He was also wondering what they were going to do about the bullet wound that had reopened at her shoulder. There was fresh blood melting down the front of her body, melding into the rim of her tank top. It wasn't an obscene amount of blood but it would definitely need stiches again. She must have reopened the wound when she'd fought back against Sharon in the conference room.

Tony didn't doubt the girl's DNA. He knew that JARVIS would not have gotten that aspect of information incorrect. However, he did doubt the ability for her to be his biological sibling by birth. His mother had died long before it would have been conceivable for her to have had another child. She had not been pregnant when the crash had occurred. Tony was sure of this. He remembered this. So, the question was, how on earth did they get a hold of the DNA in order to create the girl? Had they exhumed the bodies and taken the DNA? He would have known. There's no possible way. Tony sighed trying to rack his brain on how exactly HYDRA had gotten their hands on Stark DNA.

His attention was pulled back to the screen when the girl sat back down. She shifted with her back against the wall and sighed outward. He watched as she leaned her head back against the metal closing her eyes. Her chest heaved again before shuddering. What was she doing? Without warning she tensed, seizing up, and shivered. He saw the air go from her lungs and she tried to rake in another breath but it looked like she was struggling. She doubled over coughing between her knees, which were bent up from where she sat on her butt, and tried again to take a deep breath. Tony realized before anyone else monitoring what was happening. The girl was having a panic attack. Her eyes wide and unfocused, she seized up again taking another shaky breath. Tony had been about to press a button to open the cell and get on a mic to yell at someone to get in there and help her when someone in fact did walk in.

Two dressed guards from SHIELD's STRIKE force came into the room. He recognized the guy that frequently followed Steve around as Rumlow. The man came stalking over towards her and, none to gently, hauled her to her feet by the crux of her elbow. She looked up, took a spare glance at him, and it was like something snapped. The girl kicked him hard in the stomach and pulled herself free from his grasp. Tony wasn't sure what she thought she was doing because there was nowhere to run and the other agent was about to raise his gun. Rumlow put up a hand to tell the other agent to stop as he straightened himself. Not many people knew Tony had cameras on the holding cells below the tower. They all assumed that only SHIELD had access to things like that, but he liked to know what was going on in his own building. He didn't trust people.

Rumlow's eyes narrowed on the girl as Tony gave JARVIS an important order.

"JARVIS, turn on the sound to cell A3." He commanded.

"Very well sir." JARVIS said before there was a small buzzing as the sound to the video clicked on.

"Little girl…I suggest you come with me." Rumlow said in a cold voice walking towards her.

"I'm _not_ going back!" She yelled trying to get away from him. She hit the wall behind her with nowhere else to back away from him. Rumlow towered over her.

"You're _lucky_ you're alive after this little stunt _bitch_." Tony watched as he got in her face, putting his forehead against hers. "You're lucky they're putting you with me tonight and not the other guys. At least I'll be _gentle_." He smirked gripping her chin.

She spit in his face.

Rumlow backhanded her so hard she hit the floor with a dank thud.

"JARVIS, lock the cell door. Make sure their access codes are revoked so that they can't open it." Tony snapped as he tore down the hall towards the elevator.


	5. Your Choice Princess (MATURE CONTENT)

_**This chapter contains serious mature content. If you do not want to read…do not read. I am warning you now that it will have very real situations in which Evie finds herself being injured. Again, if you don't want to read, do not read. There you go. Also, some reviews would be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Thanks C*~**_

Rumlow was hauling Evie from the cell room as Tony came down the hallway to intercept them. JARVIS hadn't been able to shut the door quite fast enough and the STRIKE team was swift. In and out; they definitely had an agenda for this girl. However, there were many things Tony was…but an accomplice to woman abuse? Nope. He'd seen red when Rumlow had laid a hand on her. Regardless of whatever he thought she was, hitting a woman was never ever acceptable. He set some fever into his step aiming to lay into Rumlow verbally when another male stopped him. He stepped in his way, gun gripped in his hands, pointed down at the floor and not at him thankfully.

"Sir, this is a classified area. You are not allowed to be here."

Tony scoffed. "I own this building junior." He made to move past him but the man stayed firm and snapped his voice louder.

"Sir!" He stated making eye contact with Tony again. "This is a classified SHIELD zone now. The captive is being transported for an unidentified level of danger that cannot be contained here within this building. It is best for you to move to a safer location away from the captive." Tony didn't like the sound of that. He stopped and watched. He watched Rumlow's grip turn the white part of the girl's arm red from strain. He watched her try to pull away from him, screaming, biting, and kicking the best she could. He saw her jerk away from him before the larger male gripped the back of her neck putting her into the cold metal ground. He flinched.

"Sir." The soldier said to him again. "I have been given direct orders to escort you to a safer location. She is a direct threat to your life." Tony watched the girl squirm beneath Rumlow. As much as he didn't want to believe them…as angry as he had been…she was acting insane. He saw the desperation in her eyes as she bit Rumlow's hand. He sighed. Maybe they were being completely honest. He had to learn sometimes that life had some very serious gray areas that he rather like to ignore. This time, for at least Pepper's sake, he wouldn't. He'd promised the poor woman he'd learn to take better care of himself. If SHIELD said that this girl was dangerous…she probably was. He nodded to the soldier and was escorted away from the whole scene. His heart, what was left of it, felt weighted and defeated. It had been a long time since he'd had those feelings and a part of himself wondered why.

(Sometime later that evening…away from Stark Tower…)

Evie was anything but weak. She'd taken years of HYDRA picking and attacking her. She would be damned if this was the final thing to snap her. She could take it. She could do this. She was scared…for the first time of anything that they'd done to her…she felt fear that they could actually kill her. Pierce had decided that he didn't have time to deal with her little stunt she'd pulled. He'd left Brock in charge of her care. His only order had been to _deal with it_. Evie also remembered that Brock was the one they'd used to beat the living hell out of her the last time they'd caught her snooping around her brother's life. She ground her teeth into her cheek as Brock neared her again. He stood over her, cell phone in hand, and clicked it shut. His eyes bored down over her, darkly. He wasn't pleased. She had nearly ruined years of patience and covers set by agents deep inside of SHIELD. He was one of them. She could feel the sting of blood in her eyes from where he'd bashed her over the head the minute he'd shoved her through the door of his apartment. He'd slammed her so hard into the wall across the small hallways that she'd seen stars.

"Do you even have an idea of what you could have done?" Brock asked her, the toe of his steel lipped boot scuffing her shin. She pulled her legs closer against her chest and huddled back against the wall. She let the air out through her nose, flaring her nostrils, refusing to look up at him.

" _DO YOU_?" He snapped. When there was no answer, he dropped down on his haunches, leaning forward just enough to enter her space. He reached forward and gripped her chin. She set her jaw trying not to show the amount of force he was using. He was crushing it so hard that she was close to crying. Tears did form in the corner of her eyes. There was a pop in the corner of her cheek and Brock made sure to dig a finger in at that point where he gripped it.

"It doesn't matter." He said in a cold voice. "It's _my_ job to make sure that you do understand." Her eyes flickered up to meet his finally. She knew what that threat meant. They'd only said it once before. They'd only threatened breaking her this way once. She curled her legs in tighter to her body trying to meld into the wall, away from him. Deftly she shook her head in his grip. She wanted to mouth the word no. Horror filled her eyes.

"Plea…" she started but he knocked her head so hard with the back of his hand that she hit the ground again.

"You don't get to beg. I'm a lot of things bitch, but I won't do that." He grabbed her by the arm picking her back up into a sitting position again. "So, wipe that dumb look off your face. I'm going to treat you the way Peirce recommends I do. Pain worked well with you the last time. He wants me to leave you with permanent scarring; something you can't ignore." Brock pulled a small military grade pocket knife from his belt.

"Fuck you!" was the best Evie could muster through the fear stuck in her throat. She was scared but also stubborn and she wasn't going to back down.

Brock sighed shaking his head.

"It's a shame you weren't a trained soldier. I could use someone with your balls on the STRIKE force." He grabbed a fistful of her hair snapping her away from the wall and laid her out on the floor. She jerked trying to fight back. She lashed out an arm for his face, trying to dig a nail into his eye socket. He growled deep in the back of his throat and caught her arm before blinding pain ripped through her body. Brock yanked her arm down over his knee, backwards, and there was a sickening crack. She swallowed the yelp that began in her throat before gagging some sort of horrid noise to hide the pain that was riveting her body. He'd broken her forearm easily…like she was a doll. He shifted his hand up her broken arm, digging the fingers in to hurt her, and took a hold of the wrist.

"Say you won't do it again." Brock warned her.

"No." she ground out.

He started twisting the wrist on the broken part of her arm. She shook her stomach arching up in pain. Brock put a knee into her side to keep her down.

"Your choice princess." He snapped the wrist. This time she wasn't able to hold back the scream. A sob wracked her chest where he pinned her. Brock stilled after the last movement and gave her chance to breathe.

"I'll _never_ stop!" Evie whispered glaring up at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I need about ten of you on my team doll." He took the arm that was broken and flipped her nimbly on her stomach. He put strain on her shoulder joint to make it very clear what he was about to do.

"Come on kid…another chance. Give it up. Tony doesn't give a shit about you." Her face ground into the carpet, Evie smirked.

" _Neve…_ " she started to say when he popped the bone out of socket. Evie shook. She knew this night was far from over. She knew if she refused to say what he wanted…she knew what this would turn into.

It wasn't until there was a slice in the skin of her back where her shirt had had rode up, that Evie shivered. She stopped moving, stopped fighting back against him. She went completely still.

"This is going to hurt…and it will never come off." Brock's voice whispered as the cuts began.

(A week later…)

"Eat." Brock's voice was sharp. He handed Evie a piece of pizza. She took it silently glaring down at the table top.

"How's the pain?" he asked glancing her over. "I have some more medicine to work with that…a few heavy dose things that will make your back stop aching." She took a small bite of the pizza. However, she'd leaned forward into the bite…a reflexive move that she hadn't meant to do. Her face screwed up in pain and she almost choked on the bite. Brock looked her over before sitting back, putting his food down.

"I'm fine." She whispered as her cheeks paled.

"Come on…" he started to lean over her. She flinched back in pain, but between the sharp jolt in the middle of her back where he'd delicately cut an insignia** into her skin and the juncture where her dislocated shoulder was, she wasn't sure which made her yelp first. There was now a pretty deeply cut picture sliced into her middle back, one that she'd never be able to erase. Brock scooped her up nimbly.

"You know," he started as he carried her towards the bathroom. He knew that she needed to clean the wound on her back or it would get horribly infected. He never stayed in the room. He always gave her privacy but it still scared her, "I'm not proud of having to do that…but if I hadn't you know Pierce would have had one of the other guys do it. He would have had them hurt you more. I know that what I did…it's my job kid. I break things. People. I didn't want to see a gutsy little brat like you get broken the wrong way. I know this will make you stronger…" he said setting her down on the toilet lid.

"HYDRA needs their number one back on the job." He put a hand on her head ruffling her hair. "Starting as soon as that thing on your back heals up, soon as your arms better, I'm training you." Her eyes snapped up to him.

"What?"

"I'm not beating someone around who can't defend themselves again. I'm going to train you. Got it?" she numbly nodded rubbing her aching shoulder.

**The mark which Brock branded her with will be released in a later chapter. I will let you all try to take bets on what you think it is for now. ^^ Let's say Pierce has a sick sense of humor.


	6. Don't Do It

"Will you stop moving." Brock snapped as he adjusted the strap to Evie's shoulder sling. They were about to enter Pierce's office and frankly he'd not seen the girl more pissed off. Even when he'd snapped her arm, which said something for the nasty hate she held especially for the director.

"Excuse me if it's hard to let someone touch it." She snapped back at him. He gave her a snide glare over her shoulder and jabbed a finger into the injured joint which was in the process of healing after a few weeks. She scrunched up her nose sucking in a breath.

"You're not in any position to use that tone with me. Pierce might over hear you." He lowered his own voice and leaned in to whisper against the shell of her ear.

"Don't fucking touch me." She bit out under her breath meaning to move her body away from him but he gripped her good arm pulling her back against him in the hallway before they entered the doors.

"Play big girl all you want when we're back at home. When we're here…you're my bitch." He snapped hotly with his breath flaming over her neck. "Or do you want him to reassign you to Rollins?" the door opened when a secretary started to tell them that Pierce was ready. Brock shoved Evie through roughly and she tripped over her own foot stumbling a few steps away from him.

 _Keep your eyes down. Don't let him see the defiance. He'll break you for it…and if you think I was bad…the others don't care if you're a female. They'll destroy you._

She remembered Brock's words an hour before they'd left his apartment which he'd had her hidden away in for almost a month now. This had been the first time she'd been allowed to leave and honestly, she hadn't had it in her to run. The pain meds he had her on were enough to make her stay. Her back healing was a long enough problem and there was no way it would heal without proper care and she couldn't clean it all by herself. It pained her to say it, but she was relying on Brock now.

"Well, there she is." Pierce said smirking. He came forward to stand in front of Evie as she righted herself. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't look up. The girl he knew before would have met him with a leveled stare.

"She's a little more keen to being spoken to first sir." Rumlow said nodding in Evie's direction. The older man pointed to her arm in the sling with a cast.

"You do this?" he asked Brock. The STRIKE soldier nodded meeting his eyes.

"Yes sir." Pierce made a face.

"I didn't say to give her something superficial soldier." He sounded annoyed. "I asked for something that would make her remember who she belongs too." Brock spread his one foot out just a little to square off his shoulders.

"Evelynn. Show him." He ordered. She tensed before blowing air out of her nose. She'd need his help to remove the sling and take off her shirt. She didn't want that old bastard to see her body. It pissed her off to no end, not to mention how demining it was, what he'd done to her.

"I…" she started when he cut her off.

"Figure it the fuck out. What do I look like, your babysitter?" Brock replied annoyed. He made a face looking at Pierce shrugging. "What can I say? She's helpless. You could have given me someone to take care of that can wipe their own ass." Brock quipped.

Evie struggled trying to unlatch the sling's catch at her back. It took her a couple of sloppy tries before it unclicked and suddenly dropped. She ground her teeth against one another biting the inside of her cheek when her arm dropped without her control. It hung limply at her side. It hurt like a mother. Slowly, she started to lift the hem of her shirt to peel it off. She'd have to get it around that arm, so she started getting it off her good side first. With one arm free she was able to shift it down and around the cast without getting exhausted. Brock felt his jaw tighten. He hated the mark he'd left on her…but it…it would keep Pierce from killing her. It was nicer than what the other guys would have done to her.

"I don't see anything." Pierce sighed annoyed.

"Turn." Brock commanded barking out the order. Evie was thankful in this moment that when she turned she'd be able to focus on him. She knew instantly that he'd done that on purpose. He wanted to give her something to anchor on. She did as she was told and faced him, her eyes finding his.

"Oh very nice." Pierce commented taking a step forward to reach his fingers over her skin. Brock knew he couldn't move or show any indifference but there was something in her eyes and the way she set her jaw that made him want to grab her hand as that man touched her back. It was sick, he knew, since he was the one who'd done this to her to begin with.

"I figured she needed something to look at every time she looked in the mirror, to look back on, if she ever thought of running again." Brock said clearing his throat. Her eyes didn't leave his face. Pierce ran a finger over some of the scarring lines.

"What better way to show her allegiance Mr. Rumlow. I didn't know you were such a good artist by the way." He chuckled walking around her side to look at Brock. "The lines are very clean." Brock felt something in his stomach churn. He was commenting about how neatly he'd traced a knife through her skin and the beauty of it. He nodded with his arms behind his back in a resting stance.

"Nothing better than the HYDRA symbol to keep her mouth shut." Rumlow said to which Pierce nodded.

"It's deep enough to scar?" he asked the man.

"I made sure it was." Brock smirked. Evie flinched at that smirk.

"Good. I bet the tentacles hurt the most." Evie couldn't resist the urge to finally snap.

"It was actually the eyes." She let her tongue slip.

"Well whatever it was," Pierce laughed lightly. "I hope it's sliced into you deeply enough just how dangerous your little stunt was. No pun intended." Brock handed her shirt.

"Get dressed. I think she understands." He said as she sighed struggling to get the shirt and sling back on.

"Good, because if it ever happens again…I'll kill your brother. It wouldn't be hard. Brock here has complete access to Mr. Stark." Pierce met her eyes as she turned around.

"Crystal clear." She breathed out giving up on trying to re-clasp the sling. "Sir." She ground out. She didn't drop her eyes.

"Seems she's not exactly broken yet." Pierce grinned. Brock grabbed Evie's bad arm jerking her back. A shaky breath escaped her mouth with a small whine. Damnit, that hurt.

"I'll handle it. A few more rounds and she'll be crawling." He laughed putting as much venom as the fear in his voice could cover up.

"See to it." He waved a hand dismissively. "That's all Agent." Rumlow started to tote the stupid girl through the doors again. When they reached the elevator he backed her up against the wall as the doors shut.

"Are you stupid? I gave you _one_ fucking order!" he let go of her arm and before he could stop himself, his fingers brushed her throat. It took everything in him not to grip it like he would if she were another male who'd disobeyed him. It was a bad habit. She went rigid glaring up at him. "All you had to do was keep your eyes down. But _no_ , you had to say something smart."

"He bought it." Was her snide remark.

"I have no problem beating you again." Brock reminded her.

"Then do it." She mouthed back stretching her neck in his grip. Brock swallowed. Those damn eyes met his with such heat. She was not scared of him. She wouldn't back down and he'd be damned if that wasn't what got his breath stuck in his lungs.

" _Little girl_ …" he started.

"I'm not scared of you." She whispered. There was a ding as the elevator still continued going down, it had at least six floors left until ground level.

"That's a dangerous thing to boast." He growled out.

"Fuck you." She spat out.

Brock felt his body move before he could stop it. He pressed her back against the wall of the elevator, cold metal against her back, and put his rough lips against her own.


End file.
